


original junk

by daigodojimas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, disregard..., just oc stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daigodojimas/pseuds/daigodojimas
Summary: tings with my oc... disregard this .... its for my son ruffton....





	original junk

**DIABOLIC NECESSITIES**

Diabolic Necessities is an original work by myself and Ruffton. It includes angels, demons, and most supernatural entities. We don't have a set year that the main events of the story take place in, so we'll just say 2020. 

\- The main characters are descendants and relatives of angels and demons.

\- There are 7 realms in hell and 10 realms in heaven. 

\- Half-Human Half-Demons are referred to as "Cambion"

\- Half-Human Half-Angels are referred to as "Nephilim"

\- When you get turned into a supernatural entity you die and come back as said entity

\- When Cambion or Nephilim die, they join their family in whatever realm they rule and obtain supernatural abilities if they didn't already have them.

\- Angels and Demons can traverse the realms, including the mortal realms

\- While in an over or under realm you have a different body from the body you have in the mortal realms

\- You don't need to eat as an angel, demon, nephilim, or cambion in your over/under realm body but you do in your mortal realm body.

\- Mortal realm bodies are supposed to fit in with mortals so like the body can die and stuff but you're able to get another within a period of time from the angels and demons who moderate the mortal realms

\- Let's say a supernatural entity is a descendant or relative of an angel or demon. Maya, for example. She was turned into a vampire (waa) but is a Cambion. She dies, and joins her family in the realm they rule over. While in the under realm, she is unable to use vampiric abilities because she's in her under realm body. but her mortal realm body can use vampiric abilities.

\- Angelic and Demonic abilities override any other abilities in the over/under realms

\- Purgatory is where those banished from the under realms go. It's like an endless desert where the banished are cursed to roam for their terms. It's kind of like a prison. You get sent there for being a bad ass kid

\- Any and all abilities are stripped away while you are banished to the purgatory 

\- Time goes slower in purgatory, so like 1 minute is 1 hour in the purgatory 

more to be added


End file.
